


Alone

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [4]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: For the first time in her life, Scarlett realizes that she is all alone.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)  
> Written for: 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: fear

She was cowering on the stairs, sobbing slightly. Usually, she wouldn't allow herself to show any weakness. But it was no one around anymore to hear her.

„Tomorrow,“ she whispered to herself,“ tomorrow I will find a way to move on.“

Tonight her heart was broken. She had gone through the worst, and she had been sure that nothing could scare her anymore. But now Rhett was gone. „I can't love you anymore,“ he had said and left her alone.

Alone! Alone!! Never before in her life, she had been so alone. And an excruciating fear seemed to choke her.


End file.
